


The End Of This

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali extends Laura an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of This

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after the events of "Visionary" but before season one. Minor spoilers for season three.

Laura could tell from the scent she’d picked up who her visitor was before she’d even reached the entryway to the burnt-out shell of the Hale home.

“Hello Kali” she said, opening the front door.

“Miss me?” said Kali, moving to plant a kiss on the other alpha’s lips. To her surprise, Laura pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“Why are you here?” Laura had her suspicions. “Did you come about Deucalion’s offer again?”

“Of course I’m here about Deucalion’s offer!” Kali was exasperated. “Don’t you realize that joining his alpha pack is the only way we can be together?”

“I can’t.” said Laura sadly. “The cost is too high. I won’t betray my family. I won’t kill my brother."

“Even if it means the end of this?” Kali asked, reaching out to stroke Laura’s cheek.

Laura sighed. “Don’t come around here again Kali. It’s too painful” she said, closing the door.


End file.
